Schooltime Sorcery
by TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: An unlikely love spell is the revenge for Drake being a bad boy. Fluff, romance, brief non-con. Slash, M/M, Drake/Dave.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hmmm... I think these guys are cute and this movie doesn't have enough love, but I'm not sure if this is going to go anywhere. Let me know if you think I should stick with it!

At Blake High, 'Drake Stone' was synonymous with 'Popular'. Not the Captain of the football team type of popular, but the so mysteriously sexy that every girl, and some guys even, wanted him. He wore black and he looked good in it. He knew it too.

David Stutler was his polar opposite. He had one friend in the entire school and not even she thought he was sexy. Dave wasn't unattractive, he was just nerdy and awkward, lacking any sense of confidence. Their lockers were right next to each other, but neither knew the other existed, until…

"You did what?" Drake fumed, not remembering the last time he was so angry. His blood was on the verge of boiling.

Maria looked unimpressed with his tantrum. "Calm down, it's just a simple spell and no, I can't and won't undo it. I warned you not to play with her."

He bit his lip to keep from yelling another string of insults so accent-ridden that she wouldn't understand them anyway. After a few deep breaths, he felt he could speak somewhat normally again. "Okay. Tell me exactly what this spell is going to do."

"You're going to fall head over heels in love with someone… Very unlikely." Her face was expressionless, but there was a tinge of malice in her voice.

"Oh great, so you just want to embarrass me then, is that it?" He ran his hands through his hair, wondering how badly this would end up for him. He had a reputation to uphold after all, he couldn't go falling in love with the school reject or some homeless guy.

"No, Drake, I don't want to embarrass you. I want you to know how it feels to love someone that doesn't want you." She looked at him in a way he'd never seen before and her words struck him.

He didn't know what to say to her after that. He had never taken love too seriously before, for him there was only lust. He knew that her friend had a crush on him for years and he used it to his advantage. After he got what he wanted, he dumped her, leaving Maria to clean up his mess.

Before he could reply, she started to walk away. "And no, I won't tell you who or when or for how long. Figure it out yourself."

- The Next Morning -

Dave wasn't having a good morning. Everything that could go wrong was going wrong and it was barely noon. He had just finished getting the books from his locker, when he dropped his phone, knocking off the back and shooting the battery across the hall.

"Great. Just great." As he bent over to pick up the pieces, Drake chose that moment to open his locker door with excessive force. He dropped his books and fell against his locker, grabbing for his head after it disconnected from the metal door.

"Shit…" Was the only thing that came to Drake's mind as he slammed his locker shut. He wasn't having the best day either, but he hadn't meant to crack anyone's skull over it. "You okay?" He shut the door and looked at the injured boy. When Dave looked up at him, his heart skipped a beat.

Dave whimpered and pulled his hands away from his head. The lock on the door had cut his forehead, leaving his fingers and face dotted with red. Looking at his hands, Dave paled. He'd never been good at dealing with blood, especially his own. Feeling dizzy, he leaned more heavily against the lockers.

"Woah, that's pretty nasty." He put his hand to the other's head to inspect the wound closer. It wasn't gushing, but it was still a deep cut. His eyes went from the cut to meet Dave's. He noticed the kid didn't look so good, but before he got a chance to ask again if he was alright, he started to drop to the ground like a stone.

Before he knew it, Dave felt himself hit something hard, but it wasn't the ground. It was warm and inviting and he couldn't keep himself conscious any longer.

Drake reached out, barely catching him before it was too late. His heart skipped again, feeling the heavy weight of the other against him. He knew it had to be the spell, but he couldn't bring himself to care, he just wanted the feeling to last longer.

- The Infirmary -

It wasn't too long before Dave came to, shielding his eyes from the harsh lighting above him. "Welcome back." Drake smirked, almost teasing him.

Dave sighed and sat up on the cot. "What happened?" He winced as he touched the bandage on his forehead.

The older boy made a guilty face and rubbed the back of his neck. "Kind of knocked you with my locker. Looks like you're not one for blood, hm?" Drake smiled at him, wondering why he'd never noticed him before. "Feel all right now?"

Dave nodded, turning pink with embarrassment about fainting in public. "Yeah, thanks. Um, how did I get here?"

Drake smiled a little sheepishly, quite uncharacteristically for him. "Well you all but fell on me, so I carried you. Figure it was mostly my fault anyway."

Dave's pink tint turned into full red as he remembered the feeling of falling into his classmate. "Um, I should probably get to class now." He stood up, but before he could leave, there was a hand on his chest stopping him.

"Don't think so, love. We've got the rest of the day off." Stone smiled, turning on his charm, secretly imagining his hand on the same chest, only bare. He couldn't help but think how utterly adorable the other was, with his red cheeks and inability to look him in the eye.

The lanky teen had a confused look on his face. "Wait, what?" He finally glanced back up, confused again. A lot must have happened while he was out, nothing was making sense.

"Nurse says you'd better get some more rest, so I volunteered to take you home. Looks like I'll have to miss a couple of classes myself, what a pity."

"Oh, Okay. Thanks, I guess." Dave walked out behind the cheery Brit, cautiously analyzing him. Why was he being so nice? Why was he even talking to him all of a sudden? He couldn't help but be suspicious after years of being bullied and tricked by the popular type.

As they reached the older boy's car, Dave realized another something that didn't make sense. "What about my car?"

"Hmm?" Drake was a bit distracted by the way that Dave was chewing on his lip nervously. He quite liked that look on him. "Oh, right. Wouldn't want you to be stranded now. How about I can pick you up for school tomorrow and then you can drive it home yourself after?"

Dave hesitated, but nodded again, still a little skeptical. The entire ride to his house consisted of Drake chatting and Dave listening. He actually didn't mind listening to Drake's rambling, he decided, but he didn't want the other to know that. Once they arrived, Dave thanked him and double checked that he would be there in the morning to pick him up.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, love." Drake couldn't wipe the smile off his face and Dave couldn't help but smile back, just a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm really glad that you guys have liked the story so far! I haven't had internet for a while, and won't for a while longer, but that doesn't mean I haven't been writing... Let me know what you think and I'll upload the next bit as soon as I can :)

Dave stared out the window of Drake's car, only half listening to what he was going on about. They'd been riding together since the first day when Dave's car was left behind at school. In the past month, he and Drake had spent most of their free time together. At first, Dave was suspicious, but he found himself genuinely enjoying Drake's company. He was funny and kind and he accepted Dave without question.

He pressed his forehead to the glass and thought about it all. He'd never had a best friend before. Sure, there was Becky and they were close, having known each other for years, but it wasn't the same. They had been drifting apart since high school started. Not that they weren't still friends in that time, they were just different people than they used to be, he was just too afraid and she was too nice to end their friendship earlier.

With Drake, it was different. Dave felt like he didn't have to hide who he was from him. He could tell the older boy all of his most embarrassing secrets and he didn't make fun of him or judge him, he just listened and shared his secrets too.

"Oi! Did you hear me? We're here." Drake tapped his shoulder when he didn't reply.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm just kind of out of it today." Dave forced a small smile as he stared at his bag on the floor, not ready to go home just yet.

"Sorry about the whole Becky thing. She doesn't know what she's going to miss." He tried to cheer the other boy up.

"Yeah, actually she does. We've known each other forever. Literally almost my entire life and I know we haven't been that close lately, but I didn't think she would just up and ditch me." He gnawed on the inside of his lip nervously. He didn't want to dump his problems on Drake, but he was glad that he had another friend to talk to. A few months ago, he would have had to go through this alone.

Drake nodded, not knowing what to say. Instead of talking, Drake put his car back into gear and pulled out of the driveway.

Dave looked around, a little confused. "…What are you doing?"

"You, love, don't need to spend the weekend moping around in your little room alone. you're staying over at my place and we're going to take your mind off of everything that sucks right now." He looked over and Dave and smiled so bright, Dave couldn't help but smile back. "Sound good?"

He chuckled, loving how Drake's enthusiasm is so contagious. "Yeah." Dave stopped and shook his head for a second. "But we do need to go back to my place first. I am not wearing your clothes all weekend." Both boys laughed as he agreed and turned the car back around.

- At Drake's -

Dave took Drake's cue and tossed his stuff onto the floor next to the couch before flopping down, sighing exaggeratedly. Drake just laughed at him. He excused himself and went to rifle around upstairs before making his way back to the room, onto the couch with Dave.

"What's that for?" Dave eyed the bottle and glasses that he brought back.

"You need a drink, love." Drake was blunt, but not unkind in the way that he said it. He poured his friend a glass before looking at it and shaking his head. He got up and dug through his desk. "Aha!" He popped the can open and finished filling the glass with orange soda. He could tell that Dave wasn't a straight whiskey drinker by the look on his face.

Dave was about to say 'no thank you', but he didn't have it in him. He had a really bad day and Drake was just trying to put him in a better mood and help him get over it. A couple of drinks to take the edge off couldn't be that bad.

He took a sip, tasting it out of curiosity. Unlike most kids his age, he had never really drank before other than trying, and hating, a couple of beers. He made a face and coughed a little.

Drake laughed goodheartedly at him and took his drink away. He took a long gulp and refilled the glass with more orange. "Thanks." Dave laughed at himself for being such a wuss, but gladly took the weaker drink.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Drake poured himself a glass without the mixer, but set it down without drinking any. Dave sipped a bit more, watching Drake take off his jacket and jewelry from over the rim of his glass.

"I don't know…" He was really just content with sitting around, not doing anything. Once he was down to his t-shirt and jeans, Drake sat back down on the couch and joined Dave in drinking.

They sat for hours and chatted about everything and nothing. Before either of them knew it, Drake's arm was around Dave's shoulder, and they were leaning in to each other. When Dave finally took notice of their position, he blushed and buried his face in Drake's shoulder.

"You're too cute, love." Drake took a bold step and put his hand on Dave's thigh lightly, not wanting to scare him off just yet.

Dave noticed the hand, but was too concerned with the warm feeling of being against his friend that he wasn't worried about it. Being close like this with Drake felt so right that he wasn't bothered that he was curled up on a couch with another boy in said boy's bedroom.

Dave closed his eyes and took in the feel and smell of the other boy, not believing how lucky he as to have such a good friend. They had gotten so close, so fast and Dave was honestly loving every minute of it. Part of him wanted to be closer.

"What are you thinking about?" Drake leaned his head on top of Dave's, wondering if he should pull away.

He spoke before he thought about what was coming out of his mouth. "Kissing you."

He pulled back and looked at Drake, as he realized what he'd said. He worried for a moment how Drake would react when he found himself with his friend's lips on his own. His shock wore off quickly as he realized that his imagination had not done the feeling justice. He knew that Drake's lips would be soft, but he never anticipated the way that they would almost float against his own.

When Drake's tongue ran across his lower lip, Dave didn't have the willpower to do anything but accept it, shyly leaning forward. He shivered as he felt the older boy's finger running along the back of his neck.

As they disconnected, Dave leaned forward slightly, hesitant to separate. They stared at each other for a moment before Drake broke the silence. "You've got no idea how many times I've thought about that too."

Dave gulped, not sure if he'd had enough to drink to take things where he wanted them to go. He reached across the table, grabbing Drake's mostly empty glass and finishing it for him. After it was down, he coughed and made a face that made Drake lose it.

"Wow, that's one I wish I had a camera for, love!" He bent over laughing, as Dave wiped his lips and tried to rid his mouth of the taste. "Here, let me help with that…" Drake leaned in for more short, but passionate kisses, easily distracting his friend from the pungent aftertaste.

Drake leaned over him more, coercing Dave into a lying position beneath him. His head was spinning, the feel of his friend underneath him was almost enough to break his resolve to take things slow.

All signs pointed to Dave enjoying himself as much as the boy on top of him. His awkward squirming was connecting their bodies in all of the right places. He didn't really know what to do with his hands, but he quickly decided that he loved the feel of Drake's skin, gripping his sides firmly under the shirt.

Running his fingers underneath Drake's shirt almost instantly turned into sliding the shirt over his friend's head, dropping it on the floor next to them. They were both a bit shocked by Dave's forwardness, but neither mentioned it. Drake took it as a sign that the liquid courage had kicked in and he could take things to the next step.

He slid the hand from Dave's neck down to the edge of his pants. He rested there long enough for a protest, but one never came. He continued to nip and lick the younger boy's lips as he undid the fasteners and slipped his hand inside.

Dave gasped as he finally got the full contact that he didn't know he'd been waiting for. At that moment, he was only vaguely aware of what was happening. All he could focus on was the way his friend's movements were making his toes curl and his fingers tingle. He opened his mouth and moaned against Drake's short kisses.

Drake closed his eyes, turned on more and more with every moment and sound from his friend. He never could have imagined Dave being so sexy. After another indignant sound from underneath him, Drake couldn't behave any longer.

He pulled back for a moment to unbuckle his own pants, leaving Dave whining and pressing his hips to the air. He quickly settled back down along side his friend on the couch, continuing his previous actions. After getting comfortable and making sure that he was making Dave feel good again, he stroked himself through his boxers with his free hand.

He felt like a virgin again, every sound and movement coming from the other boy, sending chills down his spine. It wasn't long before they both reached their limits, Dave's fingers digging into his arm and hair.

Dave felt hot and sweaty with his friend pressed up against him, but feeling the breath on his ear and Drake's hearth beating right next to his, he wouldn't have dreamed of moving. Until then, there had never been a moment in his life that he wanted to last forever.

- TBC -


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **My computer is fixed! What a miracle, I am so excited and I have tons of things to update, starting with this story. I'll be updating a lot in the next few days, so if you're ready for more, let me know :)

Dave blushed, burying his face in his locker. Drake had made it a habit since their last encounter to touch him, ever so slightly, very discreetly, every chance he got. He was standing at his locker, the place where they had first met, when Drake walked past him, brushing their fingers together just barely. No one else had noticed, but he felt his entire face burning red at the images that it brought back to mind.

He had thought that maybe Drake wouldn't want to talk to him after what had happened, or that somehow it would be weird, but nothing changed, except the way Drake looked at him. Before it was like Drake would get lost when he stared at him, which was great, it made him weak in the knees. Now it's like he's burning a hole right through him, Dave doesn't want to imagine the things going on in his head for fear of turning into a tomato.

"You still coming over tonight, love?" Drake smiled, loving the flushed look on his friend's face and the fact that he caused it.

Dave pulled his books out and composed himself before removing his face from his locker. When he spoke, for a moment, his voice cracked nervously. "Um, yeah. Can you pick me up, though?"

"'Course. Any reason?" Drake absentmindedly brushed a piece of hair from Dave's face and ignited the fuse again, causing his nervous friend to stutter his response slightly.

"Uh... Yeah, just... If you drive, I can make an excuse to stay over... I you want me to, I mean. I don't have to..."

"I wouldn't dream of sending you home, darling." He bit his lip to keep from laughing. How had he not noticed Dave before this? Obviously he overestimated Maria's skills. If she's meant for him to fall for someone that wouldn't love him back, he strongly believed that she screwed up royally.

"...I'm going to class now." He turned around and bolted, books pressed tightly to his chest. Drake finally pulled out his own books slowly, wondering if it should bother him that his feelings for Dave might all be because of Maria's spell. Even if she did screw up and Dave did like him back, what happened when it wore off? Would he not feel the same way? Would he break Dave's heart? He wasn't sure that he could live with himself if that happened. Maybe she was better than he thought.

- Drake's -

He was almost ready to walk out the door, heading to Dave's when he heard the doorbell ring. He grabbed his keys and made his way upstairs, opening the door.

"Bobby, long time no see, eh? What can I do for you?" He recognized the boy standing in the doorway from a few years ago when they went to the same school. He'd been pulled out after that year to be home schooled and Drake hadn't heard from him since. He'd kind of missed him, actually.

"Hey, yeah. I got a call from your mom the other day about some yard work she needed done." He smiled, recognizing Drake immediately also. He still had a nice smile.

"Right..." He raised an eyebrow. "I do recall not wanting to do that myself... So you're working now?" He figured since he was ready to go a bit early, it couldn't hurt to chat up an old friend for a moment. An old, very good looking friend that had gained a lot of muscle since he'd seen him last.

"Yeah, well I still go to school at home, but my parents have insisted that college is a waste of time and money, just like public school, so here I am. Gotta pay for it myself and time's running out, you know." He stepped inside, following Drake to the garage to get some tools.

"'Course, you're a year ahead of me, I remember." He watched Bobby walking, admiring the way that his pants clung to his hips.

"Two now. My parents might be a little nuts about college, but my mom's a good teacher. This is my last year and I don't want to wait when it's done, I wanna get out as fast as I can." He noticed the way Drake's eyes were trailing across his body and smirked.

"You know, I do accept tips if you happen to be especially pleased with the services I provide.." He licked his lips a little, moving closer, not caring how cheesy his line sounded, because it seemed to have been working.

"Well, I'll have you know that I am very picky about the services I receive. You will have to do an exceptional job." His eyes closed slightly as he leaned in, hesitating only a moment before Bobby took the next step and crashed their lips together, tangling his hands in Drake's hair.

It was nothing like with Dave. Dave was innocent and sensitive and sweet, Bobby was animalistic, muscular and confident. While Drake loved the responsiveness he got from Dave, there was something about the raw intent that he felt from Bobby. He felt a pang in his chest as he thought of Dave.

As amazing of a kisser as Bobby was and as good as it felt to have his muscular body against him, he pushed the tall boy away, wiping his mouth. "I'm sorry, I can't do this..."

Bobby reached out again and Drake felt himself loosing his resolve. He didn't go in for another kiss immediately, he just held the side of Drake's face and touched their noses together, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

Drake's breathing hitched as he fought with himself. He really cared for Dave, might even love him, but Bobby's lips were so close... He could almost feel them, _almost_ taste them. Just as their lips brushed together again, the spark that he felt explained it all.

He shoved harder this time, backing away in the process. "I said I can't do this." As Bobby took a slow step towards him, he backed away, making a quick run for the door before he changed his mind.

He pulled out his phone after locking himself in his room. After a few rings, a smug voice answered the phone. "You bitch." He didn't even wait to be acknowledged. "Do you have any idea what happens when you put a love spell on two people at once? Do you have ANY idea what you've done?"

"So, you're not having fun then?" She laughed, apparently very proud of herself.

"This is not funny, you twit. You want to play a prank on me, that's fine. I was an ass and I deserve it, but you cannot cross love spells like this." He clenched his fist, feeling like he was speaking to a child, trying to get them to understand that they did something wrong.

"It's fine, one is for love and one is for lust. They're completely different, they won't interfere with each other at all." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than explaining to him.

"You didn't only put a spell on me, you did it to Dave to, didn't you? This was never about me being rejected, it was about me loving him and breaking his heart by messing around with someone else." He was so furious he was shaking. Dave didn't deserve this.

"Don't forget the part where he falls out of love with you and you end up with nothing." He could hear her attitude from across the line and it pissed him off even more.

"Don't forget the part where the spells react and everything goes horribly wrong!"

"And what exactly do you think is going to happen?" Her tone was condescending with a hint of self doubt.

He pinched his nose, trying to calm himself down before speaking again. "When two mutual love spells share a common point, i.e. me, they will, without doubt, attack each other. The very nature of the spell is to have the undying attention of the one you love. It is impossible to have that when there is another spell vying for that same thing."

"But it's not the same type of spell-" She was cut off.

"Lust is nothing but love in its most crude form, it's like mixing two love spells and then making it ten times worse. You have to undo this, Maria. Before someone gets hurt."

She was silent on the phone long enough to make Drake very nervous. "...I can't."

"...Why not?" He prayed that she wasn't about to say what he thought she was going to say.

"I burned everything when I was done, I have no idea the exact spells that I used. We could try to find them again, but by then..." She sounded genuinely worried that she had screwed up big time. At least she understood what she had done and was trying to help now.

"You have to do that, right away, but you have to be sure you've found the right ones before we reverse them."

"Why?" He closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"Because, you can't remove a spell that someone isn't under and if you try, it will backfire. It's not pretty." He huffed, not sure how he hadn't threatened to kill her by now. "When this is over, so help me, you will _never_ do another spell again."

He hung up, hands still shaking. If he and Dave had been under the spell for about a month and the spell with Bobby had just kicked in, he had a week, maybe more, before the lust spell started to get jealous. If she didn't find those spells and fix this, he needed to have a backup plan.

Luckily the spell that he and Dave were under wasn't that strong. He could feel the intensity of it, but it wasn't so bad that if he didn't answer the phone when Dave called, he'd want to jump off of a bridge, so they were safe there. Dave wouldn't be doing anything stupid any time soon.

Bobby, on the other hand... They had talked for maybe 5 minutes before he was all over Drake and he didn't look as if he like being told 'no'. The spell on Drake attracting him to Dave was enough to make him not lust after Bobby as much as the other boy did him, but he definitely did feel it.

He was convinced that he would be able to restrain himself, but Bobby was the wildcard. He would snap eventually and either take it out on Drake for not wanting him or on Dave for being the reason that Drake didn't want him.

One spell he could deal with. This... This was more than even he deserved, but mostly he just hoped that nothing happened to Dave. The only way he could think of that to protect Dave was to go along with Bobby until the spell wore off naturally, but that would ruin everything that he and Dave had. He had to come up with something else and quick.

- TBC -


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: **Warning!** This chapter contains mildly descriptive non-con. Please consider this warning when reading.

Also, sorry it took so long! It has not been abandoned, just needed some inspiration.

* * *

><p>When Dave got into the car in only took a moment for him to realize that something wasn't right. "Hey, what's going on?"<p>

Drake debated the entire way there whether or not he should tell Dave what happened, coming to the decision that it would only make it harder to try to hide everything. "Why don't we grab something to eat and go see a movie? I'll tell you about it after." Drake smiled, attempting to calm Dave's nerves.

Dave smiled back, not fully convinced, but trusted Drake to tell him what was wrong when he was ready. They made small talk on the way and all through dinner, Drake still taking every opportunity to get under Dave's skin in the best way possible.

Back in the car, Dave sat silently, waiting for Drake to tell him what had been bothering him all evening. "An old friend of mine showed up today. It's probably nothing, but... He's not exactly stable right now."

Dave nodded, "You think he might be trouble?"

"I'm not sure. He's really messed up right now." He put his hand on Dave's knee and leaned in. "I don't want you to mixed up in this. You could get hurt."

"I'll be careful, but I don't want you to deal with this alone..." Dave grabbed Drake's hand, trying to reassure him. "Can I stay the night?"

He nodded, forcing a smile. "I'd like that." They drove back in relative silence, Drake's stomach turning at the thought that he won't be able to protect Dave.

They pulled up to Drake's house well past midnight and everything seemed calm. Drake looked around for the truck that Bobby had parked out in front earlier in the day, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

With the door locked behind them, they made their way to Drake's bedroom, both of them more than ready to lie down and relax. Drake's phone went off, the sound echoing through the quiet of the house. "Maria, did you find it?"

"I think so. The girl I got the herbs from said that they weren't very popular because they're hard to get, so not a lot of spells use them. I told her what they were for and I'm almost certain that I have the right ones. I can't even find any other spells that uses these herbs." She rambles, probably trying to avoid being yelled at again.

"I guess we'll have to try it. When can you do it?" Drake thought that his stomach would settle when he knew that she had found the spell, but it's only getting worse. What if it wasn't the right one? Would Bobby get hurt? Would Dave?

"I have everything I need to do it now. It might take a while, though."

"What about the other one?" He tried to get the information from her without letting Dave know what they were talking about. He's not sure how Dave will react when he finds out that magic is real, much less how he will react to knowing he's under a spell.

"I can undo that one too. Jenny is a really good witch..." She sighed, obviously smitten.

He looked over at Dave, his heart sinking. "Undo them both. Now." He didn't wait for her to respond before he hung up, putting the phone away.

"What was that all about?" Dave was completely confused from what little he heard.

Drake smiled a little, putting his hands on either side of Dave's head. Tugging him forward he touched their foreheads together gently. "Everything's going to be fine." Drake kissed him slowly, his hands shaking slightly. "Dave... Whatever happens, promise me that you'll remember this moment." He looked Dave in the eyes, wishing that he could take away the apprehension that he saw. "I love you."

Dave's stomach twisted. He could feel that something was more wrong than Drake was letting on. "I promise." They kissed sweetly, jerking apart when they heard a door slam in another room.

"Isn't your mom out of town this weekend?" Dave's worried expression showed no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Drake put his arm in front of Dave, pushing him back. "Stay back."

Dave wanted to tell him not to go alone, but he knew that Drake wouldn't listen to him, so he nodded, staying a few steps behind him as they walked towards the living room. Everything was silent for a moment and Drake debated telling Dave to make a run for the front door.

They were in the center of the room when the light turned on, both of them taken aback by the sudden brightness. Drake turned back to look at Dave just in time to see Bobby's large figure grab him from behind.

Dave yelped as a strong arm wrapped around his chest, grabbing his arm. His eyes widened, looking at Drake to help him. "Stay back." He pulled out a long knife, pressing it to Dave's neck to make sure that Drake understood how serious he was. "Is this why you walked out earlier?"

Drake put his hands up, pleading with Bobby to not hurt Dave. "Bobby, please, let him go." Dave looked terrified and his heart sank knowing that it was his fault.

"I heard you say you love him!" His grip was so tight that Dave's arm was already starting to discolor. He whimpered in pain, but didn't speak.

"I..." Drake didn't know what to say.

"I won't let him keep us apart." Bobby pressed the knife tighter to Dave's throat, enough to break the skin, causing him to cry out.

"Stop! I don't love him, I was lying!" Drake shouted out before he knew what he was doing. He looked at Bobby, unable to look Dave in the eye. "Just let him go, Bobby."

"You're just saying that..." Bobby held still, Dave frozen in his grip.

"I just wanted to sleep with him! Come on, Bobby, why else would I be with someone like him?" Drake could barely get the words out, feeling his chest tighten when he saw the disbelief on Dave's face. He took a slow step forward. "You're the one I really want. Let's get out of here. Forget about him."

Bobby looked like he was thinking over what Drake had said. "He should be punished for trying to take you away from me."

Drake tried to hold in the growl that he felt rising in him. "I want you now, Bobby." He licked his lips, trying to entice Bobby into forgetting about Dave. "I can't wait... You can deal with him later." He took another few steps forward, slowly.

"Drake, please..." Dave whispered, a tear slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"Shut up." Drake clenched his jaw, cursing inside his head for having to hurt Dave. "Bobby, don't make me wait..." He ran his hand down the arm across Dave's chest.

"Leave your cell phone on the table and go get me some tape." Bobby agreed to leave Dave for later, biting his lip at the feel of Drake's hand stroking his arm.

It made Drake nervous to leave Dave and Bobby in the living room while he went to the garage, but he didn't have a choice; getting Bobby alone was his best chance to save Dave. Back in the living room, Drake walked over to them, avoiding making eye contact with Dave.

Bobby smirked at him, pulling the knife away for a moment to turn Dave around, putting them face to face. "Hands behind your back." He put the knife up against Dave's cheek, keeping him still. "Nice and tight, Drake." The double entendre made Drake shudder.

Drake kept a straight face while he wrapped the tape around Dave's wrists, wishing so much that he would have a moment alone to reassure him. "Mouth too." Bobby looked at Dave with nothing but rage, enjoying the helpless look on his face. Drake did as he was told.

Bobby put his hand out, letting Drake lead the way to the bedroom. Once Dave was out of harm's way, all he had to do was bide his time until the spells were undone. In the bedroom, Bobby dropped Dave to the floor, letting him fall without any help down.

"Lock the door." He demanded of Drake, placing his knife in a drawer where the others wouldn't have easy access to it. "Don't move." The tone of his voice told Dave that it was absolutely not a request, so he stayed squeezed into the corner, his knees drawn up to his chest.

Drake was glad to see the knife put away. He didn't want to hurt Bobby, he just wanted him to leave without hurting either of them. He couldn't risk looking down at Dave without making Bobby jealous, so he kept his eyes on the muscled teen, hoping that Dave would forgive him when all of this was over.

It only took Bobby two steps to close in on Drake, pushing him against the door with a loud bang, almost knocking the wind out of him. "I've been thinking about you all day..." His hands seemed to be everywhere immediately, pushing Drake's shirt up, squeezing his backside through his jeans.

When he opened his mouth to tell Bobby to slow down, he didn't have a chance. Bobby's tongue was in his mouth in a way that normally he would find pleasant. Instead, he thought about the way that he must be breaking Dave's heart right now, because even if he wasn't watching, he could hear what they were doing.

Bobby groaned into his mouth, his hips pushing against Drakes with impossible pressure. If Drake didn't slow him down, they would be done too soon and his attention would be turned back to Dave. He didn't know what Bobby had planned for Dave, but he knew it wouldn't be good.

He moved his hands from Bobby's side down to his pants, undoing the buckle, earning a moan of approval when his hand reached inside. His other hand tugged the taller boy's pants down slightly, enough to expose him fully.

It was difficult to get out of Bobby's lip lock, but when he did, he sunk down onto his knees right away. If Bobby thought for a moment that he was trying to get away, he could snap. Drake started slowly, trying to buy as much time as possible, licking his way up and down the already hard shaft.

Bobby groaned, his hand digging into Drake's hair painfully. The lust spell must have taken it's full hold on him, because he couldn't control himself once Drake's mouth was around his sensitive tip.

With a rough rock of his hips, Drake's head was pressed back against the door, Bobby asserting a relentless pace as he thrust into Drake's mouth. He gagged a little, feeling Bobby hitting the back of his throat as his hands moved to the strong hips, trying to gain some room to move.

It occurred to him, eyes watering as the musky scent grew stronger, that if Bobby came, he would need time before they could continue. He only hoped that was a good thing. He focused on breathing, trying his best not to gag. He'd had a decent amount of experience giving blowjobs before, but none had been so unforgiving.

As the hand in his hair twisted, Bobby's movements became more erratic and Drake could feel that he was close. He closed his lips the best he could, trying to hurry things along. Only a few seconds later, his mouth was full and he was coughing as Bobby slowed, but stayed buried deep in his mouth until he was completely finished.

Drake's eyes were watering and he sputtered when his mouth was free, trying not to look as disgusted and used as he felt. He tipped his head back, letting it fall against the door as reached up to wipe his eyes.

When he didn't feel Bobby touching him again, he looked up, relieved when he saw a look of confusion on Bobby's eyes. A moment later, Bobby was on his knees in front of him, eye to eye.

"Drake... I..." He didn't know what to say. "What did I do?" He looked over, seeing Dave huddle in the corner, trying not to make eye contact. "Oh, God..."

"Just leave, Bobby. Please." He couldn't explain what had happened and if he did, Bobby wouldn't believe him. When he woke in the morning, he wouldn't remember much and what he did would seem more like a dream than reality. Having a spell undone often leaves the enchanted disoriented in that way. In this case, it was a good thing.

"I'm so sorry..." He took a step back, letting Drake out from in front of the door, before bolting out it. Drake really hoped that Bobby didn't do anything stupid before the effects of spell wore off.

With Bobby out the door, Drake bolted it behind him, pushing the heavy dresser in front of it just for safe measure. He pulled the knife out of the top drawer where Bobby had placed it, kneeling down in front of Dave.

He tugged gently at the tape across his mouth, keeping his eyes on the floor. He couldn't stand the thought of Dave looking at him after what just happened. He reached behind Dave to cut the tape around his wrists, somewhat surprised when Dave's arms wrapped around his neck.

He cradled Dave in his arms, neither of them speaking for a long while. "Let's go to bed." Drake suggested quietly, helping Dave to the bed. "I'll be right back." He took a minute to himself in the bathroom to splash his face and brush his teeth. When he came back out, Dave was already asleep.

As he laid down, he wrapped his arms around Dave, kissing his shoulder, wondering if he would still love him in the morning.

- TBC -


End file.
